<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abyss by soufflegirl91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398703">Abyss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91'>soufflegirl91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, implied past relationship, it's a bit surreal, maybe? I don't really know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He stared into the eerie abyss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>007 Fest Fancreations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abyss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For scavenger hunt item #21- Write a short story/poem using only the letters in Ian Fleming Bond titles. Each letter can only be used however many times it appears in the titles.</p>
<p>This one is really weird. But the letter combinations were annoying. So here we are :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He stared into the eerie abyss. Dry and open. It stared up. James sighed, turned to go. Something made him halt. A voice, velvety and calling sweetly. He knew why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sensed… love. Loss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foolish. No one there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gone. From living. From view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You fool.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your fault. You ran.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cry. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>